Cliffside Sunset
by Scarby
Summary: (V/M) I've read too many fics where Vash leaves Meryl, so here's one where Meryl leaves Vash!


Title: Cliffside Sunset

Author: Scarby

Disclaimer: Non ownie del meyo. Yeah, that's almost Spanglish for I don't own anything except the story and barely that. More like the story owns me! And just when I should be working on the companion to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, too! Eep! Gomen nasai, mina! Blame the story, not the author! No, no, the STORY, NOT the author! 

Serious couples (whether you want them or not!): Vash/Meryl, Wolfwood/Milly

Summary: I've read too many fics where Vash leaves Meryl, so here's one where Meryl leaves Vash!

Spoilers: Everything because this is post-series. The anime, not the manga, that is. So, unless you want the surprise spoiled, I suggest you leave NOW. I mean it! Leave while you still can! Shoo! And finish an absolutely wonderful series!

MEGA NOTE: Post-series, as I've said. For my own intents, and 'cause I don't like the thought of Milly depressed, Wolfwood-san is alive...even though I absolutely loved his death scene. Plus, for the story. Read it, and you'll hopefully understand! Oh, and Vash still has his coat and gun because I just can't think of Vash without them. Long enough notes, ne?

Feedback: I don't even need to say "Yes", do I? Y.E.S. Scarby13@hotmail.com or just that little button down to the left corner.

Oh, Goddess! Scarby wrote a non-yaoi pairing! In fact, it's even a straight heterosexual pairing! (Faints in absolute astonishment)

__

Italics are memories. Or emphasis. You'll know.

'Single quotes are thoughts.'

Cliffside Sunset

__

I once told Milly that Vash would never leave a woman like me waiting... But how can I wait for him?

Meryl sighed, running a brush quickly through her hair.

__

"Vash-san?" she asked, gingerly opening the door. "Vash-san, you should rest. Milly and I can watch over Knives-san." When he didn't move, she added, "You won't be able to do anything for him if you starve yourself, Vash-san."

__

"Why do you care, insurance girl?" came his whispered reply.

"Why shouldn't I?" she bit back. "Everybody should have a chance at happiness. Even Vash the Stampede."

Finally, he turned to her, and she saw a pained expression she'd so rarely seen on his face. "He's my brother. But he's so different than me." Turning back to the unconscious blond on the bed, he whispered, "The same blood flows through us, and yet I still can't understand him."

With a small sigh, Meryl drew a chair to sit alongside his chair, which stood next to his brother's bed. "Vash-san, you're taking the weight of other's burdens upon yourself unnecessarily. He chose his own path. You don't need to trouble yourself with his mistakes."

Almost harshly, he snapped, "I must! He's my twin! His pain is my pain!"

Abruptly, Meryl was brought back to reality when a grating yowl sounded from her open windowsill. A black cat sat there, eyeing her curiously, almost accusingly, with her wide green eyes. When Meryl had arrived at this hotel two weeks or so ago, she'd found this black cat sleeping on her bed and could not bring herself to throw her out. The name Kuroneko just popped into her head as soon as the cat opened sleepy eyes and yawned out a bleary "Me...ow...?"

"Yes, I know, Kuroneko. I was thinking about him again."

As the days passed, Meryl had been thinking more and more on her friends... The friends she left a year ago.

__

"Sempai! Your turn!"

"I know, Milly. You and Wolfwood go see the doctor. Make sure the baby's alright."

"Thank you, Sempai! It's time to go, Nicky!"

"Coming, coming, Milly. You don't need to shout. I'm right here."

Arm-in-arm, Milly and Wolfwood left.

The night before Wolfwood had been wounded against Chapel, they had spent the night together, the child inside Milly and the happiness the couple enjoyed now as proof.

It had almost broke Milly when she heard Wolfwood had been shot until she saw him lying in bed and still breathing. She hadn't left his side until he awoke. No words had been spoken, simple motions revealing the depths of the emotions the man and woman shared. Wolfwood had opened his eyes and gently brushed a tear away from Milly's cheek. A tentative grin on her lips, Milly had brought her lips closer to Wolfwood's, and they had almost tentatively brushed against him. When he had tried to deepen the kiss, she slowly pulled away and shook her head, her smile growing. They had sat as such, Milly's fingers intertwined with his, as Meryl left them alone.

Meryl sat next to Knives, trying to discern how a man who hated humans with his entire being could be the twin of Vash, who loved everything with his entire being.

"Everything but me," she muttered.

"Meow?" Kuroneko jumped into Meryl's lap, reminding her that she was going to be late soon if she didn't hurry.

Minutes later, attired in a short pink dress with an apron overtop, Meryl left for work. Since arriving in town without many funds, Meryl had been forced to take up waitressing as a means to support herself. 

Before she had left, she had been a waitress as well as an insurance claims investigator. They'd all taken up jobs, even Vash. Milly helped dig the well and also aided in construction, since the two women refused to leave and the Insurance Agency did not need as much attention now that Vash the Stampede was not off somewhere destroying cities. Of course, when asked, Meryl would help file an insurance report, but her salary came mainly from a local diner. Wolfwood, naturally, became the town's priest. Vash, after much coercing to leave his brother's side, became a Plant Technician.

Shaking her head and chiding herself for once more losing herself in memories, Meryl entered the diner and began working.

Absent-mindedly working.

__

"You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Turning around, Meryl cast a cold glare at Knives, who smirked back at her. He'd awakened a week ago, and he refused to stop pestering her. Especially about Vash.

"Don't try to hide. Everybody knows. Even Vash."

Almost inaudibly, she gasped. Was she truly that transparent? 

"He knows, but he doesn't care. When was the last time he showed you any sign of affection? Did he bother to?"

"Knives-san, go to sleep. You need to keep your strength up. Vash-san would skin me alive if anything happened to you."

"He cares more for me than he ever could for you."

"You're his brother, his twin. Of course he cares more for you than me."

His smirk grew. "You know he'll never love you as you love him. So, why bother staying? The big girl has the priest, and Vash has me. Who needs you?" He then merely turned over and went to sleep.

"Nobody..." Meryl mumbled.

"Hey, Meryl! Hurry up with that! Customers are beginning to complain about you!"

"Hai, boss!" she replied, rushing to place the plates on the appropriate places.

Firmly, she kept her mind on her work until she could rest when there were no customers.

"Meryl-chan," another waitress asked as they sat together at a table in the backroom. "You've been awful distracted today. Are you alright?"

"Of course I am, Rumiko-chan," she responded with false brightness.

"That's the falsest smile I've ever seen on a face ever. In fact, I've never seen a true smile on you since we met. What are you running from?"

"Nothing," Meryl automatically retorted. "I'm just a wanderer, remember?"

The bell tinkled, signaling a customer. 

"Of course," Rumiko said indulgently as she stood. "I'll take this one."

"Arigato, Rumiko-chan." 

Before she left, she turned and smiled back at Meryl. "Eat something, Meryl-chan. There are some donuts on the sideboard if you want any."

"Donuts..." she mumbled, laying her head on her arms folded on the table. "Why won't you leave me alone, Vash? Why won't you let me forget you?"

__

It was cold the night Meryl left. She packed her suitcase and wrote a letter explaining her sudden departure just so that her friends wouldn't worry. She left the note on her pillowcase.

As she passed Knives' room, the door opened, and she glared into sky-blue eyes. 

"Good of you to make the right decision, little spider," Knives whispered. "I knew you'd listen to me."

"You had nothing to do with it, Knives-san. I'm doing this because...because..." She shook her head. "Because I need to."

"Good luck," the man murmured almost sincerely. 

The door closed without a sound.

Meryl walked calmly outside and mounted her trusty thomas, the same one she'd rode the day she met Vash.

As she rode out, she idly wondered if her letter explained enough.

Even now, Meryl could recall almost exactly what that note said.

__

Dear Milly, Wolfwood, Vash-san, Knives-san:

I know that my leaving will cause a little grief, especially for you, Milly, but forget about me. I'm not worth your tears. After all, Milly, you and Wolfwood need to take care of your child. Wolfwood, take care of Milly and your baby or else!

Knives-san, please try to understand humans. And stop calling us spiders! Stay out of trouble. Stick with Vash-san. He's a good man and an even better brother.

Vash-san... I'm sorry I was such an annoyance to you. Now, you can take care of your brother without worry. Gomen nasai. Watch over Milly and Wolfwood. You know how they're bound to get into trouble sooner or later.

Sayonara, mina.

Meryl

She sighed and went back to work as a group of people wanting dinner entered.

Trying to keep her mind out of the past, she listened to people's conversations.

"So, you and Rin are finally together? Took you long enough, brother!"

"Oh, do be quiet."

"Sess, I'm happy for you! Really!"

"Now, about you and Kagome..." (*1)

She giggled as she approached another table. She knew these brothers and whom they spoke of, and she was thrilled they were finally admitting their feelings.

"Nani?! You're joking!"

"Would I joke about this? I swear! Vash the Stampede is in town! Just rode in on a motorcycle in a red coat and with this _huge_ pistol by his side! He looked as deathly serious as a murderer like him should."

Meryl dropped the plate she was holding, going absolutely rigid. The plate and its contents splattered to the ground, causing every pair of eyes to stare at her. Through the silence, every person heard her stutter.

"V-V-Vash...?"

Rushing over, Rumiko placed a hand on her shoulder, staring into Meryl's wide eyes. "Meryl-chan! Are you alright?"

"Vash is here," she mumbled. "He's found me."

"Vash the Stampede?" Rumiko gasped. "The Humanoid Typhoon's looking for you? Why?"

"Rumiko-chan, I've got to leave. Thanks for everything." Brightly smiling, she hugged her friend good-bye. "Tell the boss I'm sorry and he can keep my week's paycheck!"

Just as she ran out the diner into the fading light of the twin suns, she heard Rumiko say, "He can't be bad for her. That smile was true..."

Within minutes, Meryl was changed into her black and white traveling outfit and packed, already prepared to leave at a moment's notice, thanks to her time following the nomadic Vash. She left as much money as she could spare on her bedside table, hoping it was enough to cover the charge. Leading her still-sleepy thomas (_the lazy thing!_), she soon found herself walking up a cliff towards the next city.

'But how did he find me? And why bother following me? Why should he care when he has Knives-san? Must be a coincidence. Of course. He is a traveler, after all. And Wolfwood still collects for his orphanage. But Vash is alone! Why?'

She reached the top of the cliff and made to mount her thomas when a soft voice startled her to motionlessness.

"It's a beautiful view." 

Turning slowly, she saw Vash in his crimson coat and amber sunglasses, sitting near the edge of the cliff and ostensibly staring off into the sunset, though she could see the edge of his aqua eyes watching her carefully.

As casually as she could manage, she softly replied, "Sunsets are always beautiful." 

He stood and walked over to her, taking off his sunglasses and putting them in his pocket. 

By this time, Meryl had dropped the reins of the thomas, which moved away a little bit and lay down to sleep. 

Glaring without real emotion at it, she muttered halfheartedly, "Stupid animal." 

Daring to look back at Vash, she saw him peering at her strangely, rather intensely, and she blushed. 

"Why did you leave?" he asked quietly.

"I left a note." 

"It didn't really tell us much of anything." He pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper and pressed it gently into her hand. She didn't bother to look at it. "Maybe you can explain it to me." 

Very simply, as if it resolved everything, she said, "I was unneeded." 

"What made you think that?" 

"Knives and you need each other. Milly and Wolfwood need each other. No one needed me." 

In a fervent whisper, Vash insisted, "One should never underestimate their own importance." Gently, almost hesitantly, he brushed her cheek with his real hand. "I need you, Meryl." 

Violet-grey eyes widened. She had never heard Vash say her true name until that moment, and she imagined that it fell almost like a prayer off his lips.

Actually flustered, she stuttered, "B-But you have Knives." 

His hand fell at her words, much to her disapproval, and his next statement was not a guess but an affirmation. "Knives is the one who told you that you weren't important."

Vaguely, Meryl nodded. 

Vash moved to sit on the cliff again, and she followed him, sitting by his side and watching the first of the suns touch the horizon line. 

"Knives likes doing that, playing with humans' minds," Vash said. "Especially when they're close to me." Quickly, he went on as she opened her mouth to interrupt him. "After you left, he tried it on Milly, but," he laughed, "luckily, she's still dense enough not to realize how brilliant she is. And Wolfwood simply stuck his gun to Knives' head as soon as he recognized what Knives was doing to Milly." 

"Wolfwood always was perceptive." 

"We've been trying to find you this entire time. Knives, Wolfwood, and Milly are in the next town over. We...um..." He scratched the back of his head. "We heard about an insurance lady who helped the town when a bunch of robbers came in." Looking sideways at her with a smirk, he added, "They're still calling you Derringer Meryl, which they _insist_ they made up themselves."

She laughed softly, recalling how the townspeople started naming her.

"Well," he continued, "they said you came here, and I...well..." Vash grinned one of his sheepish but true smiles. "I stole Wolfwood's motorcycle and left them behind." 

Meryl laughed heartily, to which Vash grinned even broader.

"There's what I was looking for," he murmured.

Ignoring his whisper, she commented, "They're still calling me that?" 

"Hai." He paused, and the air became serious once more. "Gomen nasai, Meryl." 

"For what?" Truly, she was perplexed. 'Whatever does he have to be sorry for? I should be apologizing...'

"Whatever I did to make you leave." 

"It wasn't you at all, Vash-san. It was me. And Knives-san, I guess." Now, she paused. "You've been looking for me this entire time?" At his affirmative nod, she asked, "Why?" 

"Because." 

With a snort, she sarcastically remarked, "Yeah, _there's_ a reason." 

They sat in silence as the last glimmer of the second sun faded under the horizon, the sky steadily darkening. Then, surprisingly, Vash cautiously draped an arm around the young woman's shoulders, drawing her into a half-embrace, still looking over at the horizon. 

Finally, he replied, "I missed you too much, Meryl." He looked sadly down at her and smiled. "I tried, but I can't live my life knowing you were out there without me by your side." 

"Vash-san…?" 

Brushing his other hand across her cheek, he softly but earnestly said, "You have become the most important person in my life, Meryl. I'll understand if you don't want to come back with me, but I'd like to hear the reasons why first, face-to-face this time instead of with ink on a piece of paper." 

Suddenly, she realized that she was still holding her note. She looked at it for only a moment before holding it out for the breeze to sail it down the cliff face. 

Cautiously, as if trying the name on her tongue without the formality to it, Meryl murmured, "Vash…" 

Having caught his full attention, she continued, "I left because I thought you didn't want me there, that I meant nothing more to you than a traveling companion." 

Without hesitation, he cried, "You're more than that!" When she looked quizzical at his outburst, he said, "You're...you're Meryl!" 

Again sarcastic, Meryl said, with a rolling of her eyes, "That's descriptive." 

As if unable to meet her eyes, Vash looked off into the burgeoning twilight. "There's no way to describe you past that. Except...except that you're the woman I fell in love with somewhere along the way." 

"Oh...Vash..." 

With a reluctant sigh, he withdrew his arm, muttering, "Now, I've done it... Now, she'll never come back..." 

Swiftly, Vash found himself with a lapful of Meryl, her lips pressed chastely to his, her thighs straddling his hips and her hands on his chest. When she pulled back, he still had a bewildered and vaguely vacant look in his eyes. 

"Vash, there's nothing you could say that would make me leave you now." She smiled fondly at his still-dazed expression.

"You mean…?" 

With a true laugh, she cried, "Yes, you spiky-haired, donut-chomping baka! I love you, too. You're stuck with me now." 

Happily leaning in for another kiss, he whispered, "Wouldn't have it any other way, Meryl..." 

***

Wolfwood, Milly, and Knives stepped out of the bus, Milly carrying a sleeping child in her arms. Wolfwood kept his arm protectively around her shoulders and his Cross-Punisher over the other shoulder as he peered about him. Knives simply looked around him almost without interest.

"So, where do you think Sempai and Vash-san are?" Milly asked brightly.

"Above you," Knives replied without looking.

Wolfwood squinted at the cliff, where he glimpsed a single darkened mass. "I think they made up." 

"Oh, good!" Milly cried enthusiastically. "We'll have a great big family again! Right, Knives-san?" 

Knives responded with a sarcastic mutter. "Perfect." He looked up at the cliff and murmured, "Maybe you'll finally smile again, brother. Or just stop annoying me with your pitiful whining about some spider." Back at the other two, who were watching him curiously, he vaguely upturned his lips. "Let's find some food. I'm starving!" 

"Just like Vash-san." 

"I don't even know where all that food goes anymore." Wolfwood shook his head with wonder. "On you or Tongari."

"Think there's a donut shop open somewhere? I may not like you spiders, but you sure do make good donuts." 

The moons rose silently over Knives, Milly, and Wolfwood contentedly eating donuts and trying to find an open hotel, Milly cradling her sleeping daughter, as two souls found their other half on a high, sandy cliff under a shower of stars.

(*1) Yeah, I don't know Japanese, let alone their names, and I couldn't help this little bit! I have Inuyasha on the TV behind me. And it's kinda a plug for my Inuyasha fic, I guess. Oh, me and my plugs! Dirty, dirty, dirty me!

I'm going to revise this, but I don't really know what to redo. I think I want this to be longer, more in-depth. If anyone has any ideas, tell me! Arigato, mina!

Oh, and what does "Tongari" acually mean?

Fin

~Clamat, sed ubi asinus est?~


End file.
